Tragedy
by Kataanglover98
Summary: With Aang still trying to cope with the trauma of losing his memory, Katara coming to terms with the brutal torture she endured, and not to mention everyone grieving over a lost friend, they are at their lowest point. However, when a threat larger than life threatens them they're all thrown into a new battle. Will they make it out alive? (Devastation Squeal)
1. Heavy

**!WARNING! READ THE FIRST BOOK _DEVASTATION_ IF YOU HAVEN'T BEFORE BEGINNING THIS! YOU WILL BE COMPLETELY LOST IF YOU DON'T!**

** Surprise! It's finally beginning! How excited are you? I'm so excited for this! I hope you enjoy this! I've been working on diffrent angles to start this, but landed on this one, so I hope it's good. Please, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sadly not the owner of ATLA... **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Heavy**

The air is heavy but the day seems so light, with butterflies frolicking through the air and pink buds popping up everywhere. It's not the gloomy, clouded day, someone would expect from a funeral. The only thing gloomy is the spirit in the air.

The young Fire Lord waltzes sluggishly through the open courtyard. Tears have streaked his cheeks –something that's rare- leaving them crusted over. He already misses her. Besides Mia, she was his best friend. Given Azula always had their attention, Ty Lee was like his little sister. She wasn't sinister or devious. She would never dream of ratting him out to his father. Ty Lee was the sister he –really- never had. She was more of a sister than his ever was.

Wetness that's hot against his lids burns the back of his eyes again. Ty Lee is gone from the world, leaving her light laughter echoing in the breeze and her bright smile lingering in the sun's vibrant rays.

Zuko glances around at the beautiful day. Surprisingly, a minuscule smile lights up his eyes. The day couldn't be more Ty Lee. Light, with just the right temperature between hot and cold. She always loved a day with a breeze that ran fingers down her body. Not to mention, pink is everywhere, staining the day. It was her favorite color. Zuko knows it isn't a coincidence. Ty Lee must have control over the day as a sweet tender mercy.

"Zuko," He turns at the sound of his name. In the doorway, Mia stands dressed in all black. Her hair isn't up; instead it falls down in sheets to her waist. Ty Lee always pestered her about letting her hair down for once in her life. Mia's eyes are puffy and framed with red. The hazel orbs follow his movements as he takes a small step towards her. "It's time." Her voice cracks during the whispered statement. Zuko can't remember the last time she has shown this much emotion. He nods, taking her in his arms for a moment. They walk, fused together at the shoulder, back into the palace.

That's where the air gets even thicker.

* * *

"It's hard to believe. Don't you think, Toph?" Suki asks before taking a slow sip of water. She glances over at the blush pink casket only paces away. It's a closed casket, but she still manages to see Ty Lee laying it. The warrior swallows hard and pushes back her tears.

Toph shakes her head, jaw locked and lips in a tight line. "Yep."

Katara looks away from across the room. She tightens her grip on Aang's hand. She can barely keep her eyes from flooding. "This is my entire fault." Only Aang hears the whisper, and when he does his gaze focuses on Katara. Her head is hung low, shoulders trembling.

"It's not your fault." He states after seconds of silence.

Katara turns to him, wide blue eyes sparkling with tears. "Yes it is. Because I was too stubborn to listen to my instincts I was captured. And in the mist of everyone trying to save me, she died." More tears line her lashes.

Aang gently strokes her face. "Hey, this was no one's fault but the Dia Li's. They killed her. It had nothing to do with you." His voice is low in her ear. It's like a blanket she can wrap around her body during a bad day. Something that's comforting and catches her tears.

She nods, biting her lip within trembling teeth. The casket catches her eye. Ty Lee's body lies within that bed of death. It seems to unrealistic, like a dream she needs to awaken from.

The pitter patter of footsteps swishing across the cold ground latches onto Katara's senses. Her head turns around for a better view of the late comer. "Looks like someone finally managed to find Zuko." Aang whispers, eyes fixed on the same member as Katara.

"I wonder where he was." She adopts the same tone as Aang.

Aang shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, but I think it's a good thing he finally got some new air. He's been drowning in these funeral arrangements for the past week."

Katara clasps Aang's hand in her own again and leads him towards the Fire Lord. They slowly approach the short tempered man in any instance that he may explode. Stress and pain down go hand-in-hand with Zuko. "Hey, how're you doing?" Katara asks slowly, almost as if she's making a sacred vow.

Zuko turns his head around, finding the waterbender. "How good can I be?" He lets out a deep sigh, hoping all of the tension with float away. When that doesn't work, he resorts to pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "It's been a crazy couple of months, huh?" His attempt to lighten the mood with a halfhearted chuckle only dulls it down more.

Katara nods somberly. "Yeah, it's been pretty hectic." She answers, sounding nearly breathless. "Maybe we could wake up tomorrow and it will be just a dream. "

"I think everyone is hoping for that."

"Then maybe it will come true."

Zuko smiles for only a moment before turning to Aang. "I heard your memory's back."

Aang nods in response. "Yep, just as it was, but let's not talk about that here. Let's talk about you and Mia. Do you guys need anything? You've know Ty Lee the longest, this must be torture for you."

Katara's vision blurs over with a caged memory as the word torture is spoken.

_The men obey their order and the crackling of the lightning booms in Katara's ears right before the pain blankets her. Her pleading cries of agony drown out even the lightning crackling in the cell. Azula laughs loudly above it all._

"Aang, how do you never think of yourself?" Zuko's question breaks Katara away from the horrible memories with a shiver.

Aang's wide smile grows. "I guess I just have some restraint." He teases the firebender with a playful grin.

Zuko rolls his eyes. "Wow, that's original." He deadpans. Quickly he glances behind him by Ty Lee's casket. "Well, I have to get this started." The Fire Lord gives each of his friends a curt nod before walking towards the stage.

Aang's smile has dropped by the time he turns to Katara. "Guess we should find our seats." He says whilst guiding Katara with a hand splayed out against the curve of her back. He waltzes up to Suki and Toph. He flashes Suki a quick smile and glances over at Toph, rendering it useless to send her one. "Zuko is going to start soon. "He informs before glancing around the room. "Where's Sokka?"

"Going to the bathroom." Suki answers with a glance over her shoulder and out the double doors.

Toph scoffs. "That's what he says, but really he's pacing the hallway. Let's just say some tears are being shed." A spark of spunk turns her lips up for a second before they drop back into the stony expression.

Katara's heart warms instantly. Sokka isn't an emotional man, only when it comes to those close to him does he let his barrier dissolve away. He and Ty Lee were never close. They were more acquaintances than anything. Ty Lee had a way of connecting with other people though. She was a people person; no matter how much someone was bothered by her, she still managed to leave an indent in their life. Ty Lee was like the feet that leaves the long stretch of footprints in the sand. So what do you do when that trail stops dead and there isn't a foot to make prints anymore?

* * *

The funeral is over after a long stretch of endless time. From the time Zuko opened his mouth, to the point when the earth was closed over the casket, Katara felt as if she was holding her breath. It seemed as if it was never going to end. Every time she needed a shoulder, though, Aang was there and vise-versa. She watched as Toph's eyes weren't large enough to hold in the exact three tears she shed. Yes, Katara counted. She also counted the many times Zuko had to swat away the wet from his flustered cheeks while he spoke. And never in the time she's known Mia, has she seen her show so much feeling.

It's over now but the pain still pulses in their hearts. At least the air isn't so heavy.

Katara gulps down a swig of the tea held tightly in her hands. Her eyes focus meaninglessly ahead. "I love moping as much as the next person, but honestly, how do you think Ty Lee would be handling this?" Toph's voice cuts through the depressing silence, much to Katara's pleasure.

Everyone looks to the earthbender, eyes glossed over from constantly thinking. The blind girl jumps down from the counter she is situated on and drums her fingers against the surface. "Let's do something, go on a walk, play a game, anything!" She exclaims. "Sulking won't bring her back. Who knows, maybe doing something will keep our minds off of it anyway."

Katara stands from Aang's lap, brushing her pink dress out. "I think that a great idea. Some fresh air would really help I think." She says, forcing a smile to her lips. Arms coil around her waist and the warmth of a chest pressing against her back leaves her in a blanket of protection.

"Agreed." Aang says, voice loud in her ear given the close proximity.

Suki turns out of her current embrace with Sokka. "Let's do it then." She announces.

Aang links hands with Katara as everyone begins to filter out of the guest bedroom. The tribal girl is about to pass the threshold into a hall when Aang tugs her to the side. She gasps, stumbling backwards over her own feet. Large hands clamp over her waist, sending warmth through her stomach. "How are you handling everything?" Aang questions, enormous grey eyes staring into her's. They finally look whole, like a finished painting.

"I'm fine. It's just been a stressful few weeks." She will tell him that right now even though fear keeps her awake at night and on her toes during the day. With her dreams plagued of nightmares and torture, she hasn't been _fine_. Not in the slightest, but Aang doesn't need to know that. She doesn't want to worry him more than her injuries still do.

Aang chuckles, thankfully not picking up on Katara's lie. "Tell me about it." He places a hand over Katara's cheek. She instantly melts into it. "But it's all over now. Tomorrow we can go home and relax back with the tribe."

Her head shakes, lips pursed and stomach tumbling over. "Why does something not seem right then?" She whispers, eyes searching the room for an explanation.

A surge of uneasiness floods over Aang right when Katara mentions it. His brain swims and something in the now peaceful earth isn't right, something big. "I don't know, but I'm sure it will be fine. I'll ask Zuko if he knows anything later." He offers up a small smile. Katara barely musters one up for him, but she manages.

"How are you?" She knows she's not the only one that has had a stressful few months.

"I'm still confused. Everything just feels so different now. The headaches don't help either."

Katara places a tender hand over his tattooed forehead before letting it run down the side of his face. "I'm sorry." She coos while pressing her body against his. Aang's arms instantly wrap around her. "Would a kiss make it better?"

The way Aang attempts to hide the excitement in his eyes by placing a moping pout to his lips with a small nod amuses Katara. She smiles, the first real one she's had since they arrived. Her arms snake around Aang's neck. Slowly, she rolls up to her toes, ready to plant a kiss to his awaiting lips, however, she's interrupted only inches away from him.

A scrawny man swings around the door frame, scrolls unraveling in his hands. He pants, doubled over, trying to push words past his lips. "Fire lord Zuko needs to speak with you immediately." He wheezes, handing her a scroll. Katara glances at the paper before exchanging a frightful glance with Aang.

Zuko rarely tags anything as urgent which is just what the small scroll has written in black ink. The pair takes off in a swift walk down the nearly abandoned corridors until they end up in the Throne Room.

Zuko is pacing in front of the platform. Flames brighten his enraged features in an eerie, sharper, way. "Zuko," Aang calls, voice bouncing along the walls. "What's going on?"

Zuko's head snaps around, eyes full of so many emotions that Katara can't place any of them. "The Southern Water Tribe," He pauses, gazing at Katara almost painfully. "It's completely wiped out."

The air pressing down on Katara's chest is heavy enough to halt her breathing.

* * *

**Boom, boom, and boom! There it is, the first chapter of Devastation's Sequel. Please, the rules haven't changed. Leave a review for me, favorite this or whatever you do! You know it warms my heart. Oh, and just by the way, the more reviews, the more motivated I get, making me faster with updates. So...review. :) Thanks guys! :)**


	2. Ashes, Ashes

**Sorry guys, this is late and I'll be honest. I totally forgot about updating. Sorry...Um yeah! But I got it updated now so, we're good right? Anyways! Please Enjoy!**

**Disclimer: I'm not in the mood, so yeah, I don't own freakin' Avatar the Last Airbender!**

* * *

**Chapter Two- Ashes, Ashes**

* * *

_Ashes, ashes, we all fall down…_

* * *

Bitter air rushes into Katara's lungs. A large, burning frog jumps down her throat, scorching the skin behind her tongue. "How many survivors?" Her words finally sputter out of her. Tears spring to her eyes as Aang's warm arm snakes around her shoulders. She can catch the glint of tears in his eyes from the corner of her vision.

Zuko's lips press tightly together, a deep frown settling over his features. His hands tug at the corners of his robe. "Thirty at the most."

"And my father? Have you heard from him?" Her words catch on the lump burning straight through her throat.

All the Fire Lord can manage is a pitying glance in the waterbender's direction. "Katara, the only survivors that we know of are women and children."

Katara's cheeks are instantly bathed in salty tears. The arm around her shoulder tightens, she barely realizes it. She steps out of the embrace. "But you don't know! He could've survived!" The pain in her chest fuels the anger boiling past her sense.

Zuko steps back from the livid woman. "Katara, I'm so sorry." Zuko can feel the pinch of tears pricking at his eyes. So much has been lost in the past weeks. Anymore and everyone may become mentally insane.

"No!" Katara shoves herself past Aang. He watches with sorrow, wanting to wrap his distressed girlfriend in his arms. To his dismay, he knows she needs her space right now. "I'm going home and I'll show you! My dad's alive! He's never lost a fight!" Sobs shake her shoulders past her deafening screams.

The doors of the Throne Room are thrown open. "What do you need, Zuko?" Sokka calls, strutting in like he owns the place. "More problems with women? Well I-" He stops in his tracks when he's realizes Katara. "What happened?"

Katara runs up to him, the fury still dominating her irises. "Zuko says that Dad's dead." She sobs before pushing past him and running out and into the hallway. Aang soon runs after Katara, calling to her.

Sokka can only gape at Zuko.

* * *

"Katara!" Aang calls through the hanging air. No answer comes. The Avatar runs down the corridor in the direction Katara took. He fallows the heartbeat of her footsteps on the earth. "Katara!" Aang comes to a halt when her steps suddenly come to a stop. The pregnant silence of the palace is eerie as the airbender turns in a total circle. Only the puffing of his own breath resonates in his ears.

The thought of Katara, in her time of sorrow, slipping from his grasp pushes an air-scooter under his feet. Aang zooms down the empty halls in search of his love. Sobs catch his attention after minutes of no sound and he instantly releases the ball of speeding air. His robs ruffle around him as the air beneath him vanishes. Aang pokes his head into an open room. No furniture, just plain stone that allows the cries of agony to swell in volume. "Katara?" The crumpled figure huddled in the middle of the spacious room, head ducked between their knees, can be only Katara.

Aang bites his lip and swallows hard. Slowly -so an unbreakable wall between her emotions doesn't sprout- Aang makes crawling steps towards Katara. She barely acknowledges his presents and only tightens the grip around her bare legs.

The airbender is more than careful about intruding on Katara's personal boundaries at the moment. He makes gradual movements of touching her shoulders, than her back, and lastly, wrapping his strong arms around her. "It's gonna hurt." Aang knows telling her words of comfort won't work. Saying that 'it's gonna be ok' doesn't ease the pain. If anything those lies make the heart break more. She deserves something true, something honest. "It's gonna hurt right now, but you have Sokka, your friends…you have me." He seals it with a kiss to the top of her head.

Katara's head finally lifts, her watery eyes gazing into Aang's grey orbs. "I know." She murmurs before collapsing into his chest. By the time she pulls back, wiping the wet on her cheeks, Aang's robe is wet enough stick to his chest. All he feels is her hand intertwining tightly with his.

* * *

A soft knock brings Katara's head popping up from under the sheets, Aang's emerging shortly after. Before emerging from under the sheets, clothed in red silky Fire Nation pajamas, Katara swats newly formed tears away. For hours Aang has just held her under the sheets, her telling stories of her childhood like they're secrets. The joyful stories about her father and mother that bring a smile to her face also brought tears to her eyes, knowing they're gone.

Katara walks quickly to the door of her room, absentmindedly tightening the sash around her waist. The knocking comes more urgently just before she tugs the rice screen open. Sokka stands, slightly slouched over himself, with red filling the white of his eyes. "It was Azula." He chokes out.

Aang is instantly at Katara's side. "Are you serious? I thought Azula would be out of operation for longer than that." His eyes are wide, completely unbelieving.

Sokka shrugs, irritated. "Nope, Azula and the Rebels."

"We have to go back!" Katara exclaims.

Sokka crosses his arms, his bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly. "Agreed, however, Zuko forbids us to go anywhere near the Southern Water Tribe." He scoffs.

Katara mirrors her brother. "Who is he, our mother?" She spits bitterly.

"I know! We have every right to go back and investigate!"

Katara nods. "Agreed."

"Maybe Zuko doesn't want us to go for a good reason." Aang interjects sheepishly, hand scratching the back of his head. Two pairs of dark blue eyes snap at him, glaring him down. He instantly sinks back into his collar. "Or whatever, it's cool…"

Sokka turns his attention back to his sister. "Grab Toph and Suki and tell them where we're going. If they chose to come, tell them to be ready by sunset tomorrow." Katara demands. Sokka agrees without an argument.

* * *

"I've got an argument about this stupid time! Why sunrise? Not even the birds are up!" Toph shouts after entering the stables where everyone is seating, waiting for the one and only.

Katara stands, her temper already thin. "Why not sunrise?" She retorts expertly, climbing up onto Appa's saddle.

Toph scoffs, arms weaving together stubbornly. "Maybe because the birds still aren't up!"

Katara shakes her head, pulling Suki up and onto the saddle. "Stop whining. If you want to come, then come." Her tone is cold and it surprises the earthbender.

"Might as well, I'm already up." Toph catapults herself onto the saddle with earthbending. "Everyone shut up, though, 'cause I'm taking a nap." She's out like a light, even with Momo lying onto her chest.

Aang bends himself onto Appa's head. "Yip, Yip, Appa! To the Southern Water Tribe we go."

"Are we sleeping on Appa?" Suki pipes up over the roaring wind.

Katara only answers with a nod of her head and rests her head against the saddle, praying for the numbness in her chest to subside.

"Did I not say to shut your faces?" Toph asks, throwing her arms up dramatically.

* * *

Katara sees the smoke before she actually sees the damage. The pile of black ash wafting in a tower cresting the tallest icecaps gives only an estimate of what is beyond the towering icebergs. Soot falling from the sky shows a grim fate awaiting their eyes. The tribal girl sucks in a hissing breath past her teeth.

Sokka scoots up next to her. "We can face this," He pauses to slip his gloved hand into her's. "Together."

Katara nods, biting her bottom lip with fear. She tightens her hand around Sokka's as the smoldering town comes into view. Completely abandoned, igloos melted into puddles, and chard wood is only the beginning. Katara takes note that she can see patches of dead grass, the snow completely melted into the ground. At other points the snow is so black that it passes as pavement. Then there are the bloody bodies, red seeping into the remaining snow. The siblings gasp, as does every other seeing person on Appa.

The bison lands gently on the outskirts of the once growing town. Every time the South Pole begins to build up, it always seems to be demolished.

Everyone slowly slides from Appa. Through the smoke and the ash, the putrid smell of dead bodies floods over everyone's senses. Aang gags instantly and pulls his collar past his nose. Katara pulls a black scarf over her nose as well, hoping to block out the stench. She glares past the smoke weighing the air down. "Look for any survivors." Her voice is void of any emotion.

Aang comes up behind her, walking with longer strides to keep up with her determined pace. "Katara, you know you need to let your emotions go. It's the only way to move on. Cutting all of this off won't help." He says, gently and places a soft hand on her shoulder. She stops, eyes broken, and turns to him. For only a moment she looks at him, lips quivering and eyes watering.

"I need to find survivors. I need to find my Dad. Please, Aang, just help me by searching." Her large orbs plea with him to agree causes Aang to cave.

He sighs, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Alright, I'll help." She backs away with a smile before disappearing into the mist without any words, just a nod of her head.

Katara slows her pace, gazing at the faces of the many victims of the attack. Numerous times she halts at a body, the face too unrecognizable to see any facial features. To many times she finds a body, so much like her father's that she stops with a clipped gasp only to realize it's not him. Far off, through the misty smog, the calls of voices looking fervently for survivors catches her attention. After several snagging steps from the sudden outburst callings of her friends, she begins to ignore it, searching silently alone.

Katara stops at a body, a child. Their little hands are grasping to the mother cradling them. A tear skids down her cheek as she bends down. Cautiously, she brushes the boy's shaggy hair away from his bright red forehead. She kisses her fingers before reverently placing them over his stopped heart. Another tear slips away from her grasp, landing on the child's eyelid. "I'm sorry." She whispers into the cold air. The sprits stir around her wrap her in an embrace strong enough to pull her away from the child's mangled body. As she stands, the fog parts enough to reveal a figure standing upright. Katara can't hold her surprise. She steps forward, towards the silhouette and squints to get a better image.

Katara's opening her mouth, ready to call to the others about the survivor, but the voice stops her in her tracks. "Miss me?" The past comes to the forefront of her mind.

_He just holds Katara in his tight grip for a few minutes before he actually begins. He focuses on the blood running through the Waterbender's veins. As he grips tighter to her blood he finds a weak spot in her right arm and smiles. _

The bender stumbles back, a new set of tears springing to her eyes. These tears are different though, these are tears of fear. "What? No hello?" Yakone's threatening voice twists Katara's face.

Within an instant, Katara is in a defensive stance. "I prefer to see you in chains." Yakone sneers while slowly gathering a ball of water from the snow. "It is where you belong after all." He strikes, sending a fast current of lethal water spikes at Katara. She has them melted, flying around her body and back at him without a blink of her eyes. The water splatters away from him with the flick of his wrist.

Katara tactically uses a whirlpool of snow around her protecting her from the blades of ice flying one after the other in her direction. Yakone sends a large wave her way; Katara freezes it with a large blow of frigid air. With a snap of her wrists, the whirlpool around her turns into ramp of ice over the tower of ice. Her panting breaths follow her rapid leaps forward. Katara easily slides onto her ramp and into the air. Water follows around her flipping body and when she lands gracefully on the ground, it spikes into a makeshift cage around Yakone.

Katara's aware that it won't last long so she commands the snow around her to form a perfect sphere of ice around Yakone's now frozen body. She continues adding layers upon layers of ice, arms flying around her in a wild attempt to go faster. Suddenly an explosion of ice knocks Katara from her feet and roughly onto her back. She grunts, nursing her injured head until she remembers what's going on. Her eyes turn up just in time to see a large spike of ice heading towards her. She splits her legs instantly, the spike sticking itself only inches from her body and in the snow. Katara jumps flips backward and onto her feet, sending strips of water in her wake.

Yakone easily blocks everything Katara throws at him. However, when her newly formed water whip slashes his upper-arm, Yakone turns livid. He's done with this childish fight. His vision sets of Katara and he has her in his bloodbending hold. Her eyes inflate as she writhes under his hold. She's going frantic, tears on the crest of spilling. "This isn't a fair fight!" Katara knows it will get her nowhere, but it's all she can manage to say.

"Since when is anything fair?" Yakone screams back, finally beginning to squeeze the life out of her.

Katara can't hold a good breath, her lungs are suffocating themselves. She gasps, trying desperately to scream for her friends, for anyone. The tears come faster, streaming down her face as the invisible bond around her throat tightens, leaving her vision in red and blurry. Distantly she can hear the cries of her friends calling her name franticly. "No, now isn't the time to kill you. Not yet…" The pulsing pain vibrating her whole body stops and Yakone leaves her crashing to the ground in a messy heap.

Katara clutches to her neck, dry coughs tearing her throat to pieces. The pain pushes her head into the snow, a mangled sob escaping from her dry lips. She turns her head and watches as Yakone turns to disappear into the cloak of mist. Her vocal chords hurt too much to speak; however, she gains control of her quivering body to pull a water whip from the snow. In a quick flash she sends it barreling towards his head. At the last minute he redirects it, spinning in a complete circle and taking hold of the end, whipping her across the face with her own weapon. He leaves with one parting word, "_Weak_."

Just as Aang parts the fog to find Katara shriveled on the ground Yakone departs into the endless mist. Aang collapses next to his love, taking her body into his lap. "Katara, what happened?" He yelps in question before hectically checking her body for injury. His calloused hand brushes over the welt forming on her cheek. He gasps. "What happened?" He whispers, much more to himself.

Katara winces, the tears finally coming to a slow stop. "Yakone." She chokes the answer out; a fire starts in the words wake, throwing her into a fit of coughs.

"Who in Agni's name is Yakone?" Toph questions as she slaps her hands over her hips.

The waterbender clutches fistfuls of Aang's robes in her hands and brings the fabric to her face. She shakes her head, ridding the torturous memories from flooding her mind. Glancing up at Toph, Katara shows her a watery gaze. She turns back to Aang, biting back the pain and pushing the words forward. "Hama's grandson."

Aang's mouth drops, Sokka's eyes bulge, Toph's speechless, and Suki's trying to stay afloat. "Who's Hama?" She asks.

Sokka wraps Suki in his arms. "We met her in the Fire Nation. She happened to be a waterbender in hiding. She was captured when she was a teenager because she was a waterbender. Anyway, she ended up being a complete nut job and tried to teach Katara how to bloodbend. Like how to control people by waterbending them. Well, Katara didn't wanna do that so they got into this waterbending battle. Then Katara did bloodbending to keep her from hurting Aang and I. So, yeah, loony person…" Sokka says and spins his fingers around his ears at his end comment.

"And this Yakone person is her grandson?" Aang asks for clarification whilst pulling Katara up. He loops an arm around her waist, holding her steady. She happily leans against him for support.

Katara nods her head before instantly regretting it; the pounding headache doesn't feel much better with a swimming head. "Yeah, but the scary thing is that he can bloodbend everyday; not just on a full moon. And, he can do it with just his eyes." A shiver falls down her spine, she distinctly remembers how his pupils dilate when he bloodbends.

Sokka's mouth drops even more. "But-but, how is that even-"

"I told you all to stay away from here!"

Everyone immediately flinches. They turn to find a livid Fire Lord Zuko stomping up to them with squad of soldiers at his heels.

* * *

**And so it begins! This will have a lot more action then Devastation, so be prepared for that! Anyway, I hoped you liked it! You know what reviews do to me, warms my heart and gets chapters out faster (ignore this chapter as an example!) So, yeah, keep reading and being amazing. Love ya all! :)**


	3. Silver Lining

**Chapter three is up! This is a bit longer, not much action in this one, just kinda a filler in a way...So yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ATLA is NOT mine!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Silver Lining **

"Zuko, what are you doing here?" Katara asks incredulously. She takes a sparing glance at Aang, whose hand is rubbing a whole in the back of his head which is pointed down.

Zuko marches up to them, furious steam trailing attentively behind him. "I could ask you the same question." He snaps, arms crossing sternly across his chest. Katara avoids eye contact, breathing increasing in speed. "Didn't I tell you _not_ to come here?" The Fire Lord barks.

Katara nibbles on her lip, eyes catching on her Watertribe boots before her courage forces her head high. She locks eyes with the man in front of her. "Who are you to command us of anything?" The soldiers behind Zuko noticeably shift in shock. Katara sets her hands on her hips.

"It's dangerous! You could be killed! Who's to know, Azula could still be here!" Aang's sure that the roar of Zuko's voice fractured some ice nearby. "Do you realize how much danger you could be in right now?"

Sokka steps up with a finger extended inches from Zuko's nose. "We won the freakin' war, a huge battle outside Iroh's tea shop, and broke Katara out of Azula's twisted prison! I'm pretty sure we've got ourselves covered." With the parting words Sokka flicks the firebender's nose and jumps away from any kindling firebending.

Toph cocks her hip out and picks at her teeth before sending Zuko's direction a stoic look. "Snoozles is right, cool down, Mellon Head."

Zuko's nose flairs, steam jetting out in a fine stream. "Stop calling me that, Toph!" He leaps forward before quickly composing himself with clipped breaths. "If you can handle everything, what happened to your face?" He turns to Katara. She shifts her weight with a roll of her cerulean eyes.

"Quite the charmer, aren't we?" She hopes that will direct the argument away from her previous defeat. Zuko doesn't bite.

"What happened to your cheek?"

Katara inhales sharply before opening her mouth to speak. Aang beats her to it with a nervous laugh. "What are you talking about, Zuko?" He grins nervously. "Katara's face always looks like that." He retracts his hand from her shoulder in a high arch before it lands on the back of his neck. Aang takes in a shaky breath through his clenched jaw and turns away. Katara scolds his back with a hard gaze.

"Thank you, Honey." She grinds out. Aang waves dismissively over his shoulder, not risking looking back at her.

"Nice, Aang!" Toph yells at him, a teasing smirk sealed to her lips. He groans, placing his face in his hands, cradling his shame.

Katara rolls her eyes yet again and turns her attention to Zuko. "Now, what where you saying?" She asks innocently, cocking her head to the side like a child.

Zuko growls under his breath. "You know what I was saying." He hisses in frustration.

The waterbender throws her hands up. "Fine, you wanna know? I was attacked by someone named Yakone. He's with Azula, actually one of the people who tortured me."

"Who in the spirits is Yakone?" The name slithers off of Zuko's lips like he's tasting the name for a measure of the person.

Sokka steps up. "Long story, just know he's a bloodbender. Now, give us a lift, there're no survivors here to search for, we already looked. We'll explain everything on the ship." Sokka tips his chin towards the airship kicking up drifts of snow.

Zuko nods before pinching the bridge of his nose. He turns towards the soldiers. "Look through all of the ruins, double check then triple check. I'll send more soldiers to help in the cleanup efforts. Hopefully a ship will arrive around noon tomorrow." The men nod, some adjusting the large packs on their backs.

"Yes, Sir!" They call in unison than salute.

"Set up your camp and stay on the lookout for enemies." With that Zuko walks towards the air ship, propellers still spinning in a mad frenzy. "Come on!" He commands over his shoulder and waves for his friends to follow him.

"Wait what about Appa?" Aang hollers while walking towards the sleeping bison a few yards away. On approach Momo claws his way up to Aang's shoulder.

Zuko turns back, glances over the beast then replies. "He can come to. The cargo space is plenty big for him. I'm sure the cook even has some spare cabbages."

Aang smiles and begins the strenuous task of waking his giant bison.

* * *

Zuko leans his elbows against the small metal platform that the Gaang –save for Aang- is huddled around. He sips on his water and swallows hard. The shock of a bending so extreme, so awesome in power actually exists is still fresh. He never thought that controlling the body with the flick of your wrist was a possibility. It's cruel and wicked. No wonder his sister has taken to it with such a great liking.

"I couldn't believe it when Hama first explained the concept to me either." Katara attempts to give some amount of comfort to Zuko, who still sits silent after a good ten minutes.

Zuko nods slowly, still lost in his head. "Yes, that's a pretty big shock."

Katara only nods, not risking talking again. The burn in her welted cheek is starting to set and she isn't in the mood to deal with anymore than her aching shoulder. She rolls her shoulder as the familiar fire begins to take claim to the nerves. Lighting flashes across her eyes for a split second. It's long enough however, that she sees every branch of the electricity. Katara shivers in her seat. The fear is stacking up and it's like boulders constantly stacking on her shoulders, her back, her arms, her legs, and most of all, her head. She pushes the grimace on her face away enough to excuse herself and make the short walk to her temporary quarters. It's only a cramped room with a bed chained to the metal wall, but it's got a locking door and that's all she needs right now. All she wants is privacy.

It's not long after Katara has buried her face into the single stiff pillow on her bed that a knock wraps on her door. She groans into her pillow. Is it too much to ask for a few minutes of privacy? "Coming." She snarls at the closed door and pushes up from the plank like mattress.

Katara latches her hand to the handle, turns the key of the lock, and swings the door open. Aang's face stares her down. "I got back from the kitchen." He turns his crooked smile down at the five to six cabbages he cradles in his robes. "Maybe you would like to accompany me to feed Appa?" Katara bites her lip, a smirk tilting the corners of her lips up. The need to be alone is instantly vanquished by Aang. Besides, she can't say no to him if she tried. Katara nods slightly before slipping away from her room.

Aang leads Katara down to the cargo space, Momo hopping between their shoulders along the way. They both exchange loving glances numerous times before they hear the grunts of Appa bouncing along the walls. Aang silently dispenses three cabbages into Katara's arms when they get the first sight the bison. "Appa, who's my favorite bison?" Katara calls to Appa as if he's a little toddler. Her smile brightens as she walks over and embeds her body into the long scratchy fur of Appa's nose. "Do you want some cabbages?" Appa nudges her shoulder as she picks up a head of a cabbage in her small hand. The bison scoops it into his large mouth with his tongue. Katara giggles, her day instantly lightened. Animals have always comforted her, Appa is no exception.

Aang gazes at his two best friends, one of them being the love of his life. The lopsided grin on his face turns into a glimmering smile. He's still stunned that Katara is his; that he can hold and kiss, caress and comfort, cherish and love her.

Aang gently places the cabbages in his arms down before strolling up behind Katara just as she's placing the last cabbage on Appa's tongue. Her giggle turns into a surprised gasp as Aang snakes an arm around her waist and pushes her hair away from her neck. He begins to pepper sweet kisses along her now exposed skin. "Aang," Katara squeaks, her voice coming out half whispered and half moaned. "What are you doing?"

Aang smirks against her jaw and brings his lips to her ear. "Kissing you." He says bluntly.

Katara can't believe this. Since when has Aang been this bold? Not that she's complaining. She turns, causing Aang's lips to fall from her neck. Katara presses her body flush against his and rolls up onto her toes to place a tender kiss to Aang's forehead, his nose, than the corner of his lips. Aang retaliates by pecking Katara's eyelids, her earlobe, and then he places a lasting kiss on the bright red welt slashed messily over her cheekbone. The waterbender's wanting lips tingle with excitement as she places them sweetly over Aang's. There's no hesitation in the kiss, Aang snakes his arms around her back and returns the kiss just as softly and slowly.

They both pull back for much needed air and rest their foreheads together. Through their heaving breaths Aang says the words again, those three words that cause Katara's heart to jump every time they leave his lips. "I love you."

Katara's throat clogs and suddenly her eyes are fixated on his chest. She doesn't want to see Aang's large eyes, pleading with her return the words. "I-I…" Oh how she longs to the words back, but she can't, not anymore. If this situation arose earlier she wouldn't falter to say the words. But now everything's different. "I-I can't." She sighs in self-disgust. Aang immediately pushes her away.

"Why can't you say it back, Katara?" He cries in frustration. He's been more than patient with her in the past but now it's different. She's denying herself of it, like she's trying to convince herself that she isn't in love with him. Aang wants to know why. He wants to know why she can't say the words back. What's holding her back? Has he done something without realizing it and hurt her? The thought turns his stomach upside down. Something more disturbing happens to cross his mind, sadly. Did she just not love him? Tears threaten his eyes at just the thought and it's not entirely the thought of her not as in love with him as he is with her. No, he's more terrified of how he's pushed her –most likely far, far away. Their friendship could never be the same as it was before the war and if he can't love her, he wants to at least be around her in some type of carefree relationship.

"I just can't say it!" Katara exclaims, bringing Aang back to reality in the process. "I'm sorry." Her voice grows weaker the longer she speaks. She turns her eyes away from Aang and cradles her elbows in her hands. "I just can't…"

Aang steps back again, a hand running along the pale blue arrow on his scalp. "Fine, it's fine." Aang grumbles dejectedly, tearing his eyes away from her face. The tears are burning his eyes, he won't let her see. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go." He forgets completely about the cabbages rolling around on the floor as he passes them. Aang doesn't even scold Momo for picking at them after he never even touched the berries he snatched on his way out of the kitchen.

He can hear Katara calling him, her beseeching voice weighing his legs down. Finally he turns at the gates of the elevator to see her sprinting up to him, her face streaked with tears. A few has slipped from his own eyes. "Please, Aang, just trust me, I can't say it." She sobs, reaching for his shoulders.

Aang stops her with his hand, trying to will the tears back into his eyes. "Katara, its fine. I get it." He chokes out and turns to pull the gait of the elevator open. Katara's hand clamping onto his wrist stops him.

"No, you don't get it. It's not that I don't, it's just that I can't say the words." More tears slip from the lids of her eyes.

Aang drags his sleeve over his eyes, lip quivering. "Your right, I don't get it. I don't get how you feel it, but can't say it."

Katara touches his shoulder lightly. "Please, Aang, don't cry. I didn't mean to hurt you. Seeing you upset kills me." She whispers softly, her own tears slipping away.

Aang shakes his head and shrugs her hand away. It's the hardest thing to push her away. "Well it does hurt, it hurts a lot." He doesn't mean for it to sound so venomous.

Katara gazes up at him, throat closing numerous times. "I'm too afraid." She murmurs. Aang's ears perk up. "I don't want to say it, because right now, everyone's dying that I love. Gran Gran only a few months ago, then Master Paku, not to mention my dad and I know my mom died so long ago but she's still gone. The only person in my family that isn't dead is Sokka. I don't want to say it Aang, if I do something will happen to you and being the Avatar you already have a target painted on her head. Aang, I just can't. I'm not ready to lose you again. I'm too afraid." Katara falls into his chest, sobs wracking her body.

Aang's arms instinctively tighten around her, trying to ease her mind and her fears. "Katara," She peaks up at him through her hands, red swollen eyes dulling the blue in them. "I will never leave you again. I love you. I will always -no matter what- come back for you. We're a team, together for infinity and even if something happens to me I will be there no matter what it is. There's nothing that can keep me from you. You will always be my one and only and I can't be whole without you to keep me from floating away. I promise I will_ never_ leave you." The promise is so absolute that Katara can barely believe her ears.

She nods, biting her lip in thought. "I'm always gonna be here for you to, Aang. I love you so much, I do. I've just been too terrified to lose you. I guess I've been kinda selfish, huh?"

Aang wipes her tears away with the pad of his thumb. He smirks, before showing her a small measure of space between his fingers. "Maybe a little." He teases which is rewarded by a light smack in the arm. "I love you, Katara." He sighs. "I'm sorry I pushed this out of you. I'm a jerk aren't I?"

Katara mimics his previous actions with a small grin. "Just a little."

Aang shakes his head and tugs her closer. "Why didn't I see that coming?" He chuckles whilst leaning his head closer.

"Cause your oblivious sometimes." Katara whispers before closing their lips in a passionate kiss. It's slow and sensual and just _imperfect_, because who need's perfect? They're both so imperfect it's nearly ridiculous. They both have quarks, tempers, and hate that bubbles within. They're like Pandora's Box, everything is wrong about them except for a single butterfly pulsing in the center.

"Aang," Katara whispers after the kiss, her cheeks flushed and breath unsteady. "I love you."

There's that butterfly shining through the silver lining.

* * *

**I was thinking that, although I've touched on Kataang, I haven't really got emotion in there so here is the emotion. Katara, I realized still needed to say 'I love you' which she did! I hope you liked this, but I have to be honest. The reviews I've been getting are great, but I have to wonder...is this just not as good as Devastation? Do I need to do more? Because right now I feel like Tragedy just isn't very good. Please leave your HONEST review. It would really help me decide if this is just a lost hope or if I should continue. So please review!**


	4. Storms

**I'm not even gonna apologize because I don't deserve your acceptance. It was uncalled for to make you wait so long for a chapter. But honestly I lost hope in this story. I didn't think people liked it as much as Devastation, so I just stopped. Thanks to a reviewer that I had a conversation with, they helped me realize that even with what seems like a small audience I still have one. I'm so sorry for not posting. I'm kinda selfish...But please, I promise I'm not going to give up on this story again. Chapters may have long times between updates, but I'm not going to give up on this. I promise. Thanks to those who stick with me! Please enjoy this chapter. The next one will have some action in it to, so stay tuned. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I definitely don't own ATLA, wish I did though. **

* * *

**Chapter 4- Storms**

It's a stormy day when the airship touches land once more. White lightning flashes warning shadows over the dark clouds. Thunderous booms laugh ominously through the damp sky leaving everything to cower beneath them. However, there is one that refuses to yield to the temperamental skies. Legs curled tight to her chest, chin resting upon her knees, Katara sits unwavering beneath the vast storm. Her eyes stay pinned to the large red pillars of the palace as she watches the droplets of rain fall like tears down the red paint. She watches silently as the droplets magnify the red of the pillar, so instead of innocent drops of rain, it resembles dripping blood. Katara shivers as if the chill of the rain has just now touched her skin. As another growl of thunder rumbles through the air, lightning sparking in the far distance, she's reminded of the bounty of things that's been taken from her tight grasp. A friend has been taken by a cruel knife, her home is smoldering in its ash, her father is missing in the world, and Yakone has managed to defeat her yet again. Slowly an indigent scowl formulates on her pure features.

More lightning cracks the sky into jagged pieces with a gunshot from the heavens following. The sheets of water fall harsher onto Katara's ridged body and she doesn't bother with bending it away. She's soaking in the blinding rain, letting the drops of water blend in with her salty tears. Wet to the bone and hypnotized by thoughts, Katara doesn't even hear the quick splashing footsteps bounding her way. "Katara, what in Agin's name are you doing in the rain? You'll catch a cold!" Sokka's mighty voice crumbles her thoughts of home. Katara shrugs her shoulders as another defining crack of lightning booms around her. "Come inside, we've been looking for you for hours! Zuko says he needs to talk to us." Large hands cup under Katara's arms and haul her up.

The bender of the siblings turns to the elder. "I've only been out here for ten minutes, Sokka." Katara nearly snarls.

Sokka shivers, looks to the sky then back to the clouded blue eyes of his sister. For the moment, he won't ask why she's been crying. "Does it matter? Fact is I'm nearly frozen and I've only been out here for half the time you have. What does that make you?" He bends over to point his nose, as well as finger into Katara's face. "A seal-sickle? " He grips her wrist and tugs her away. "You'd think Fire Nation rain would be warmer…" Sokka grumbles once the pace is set.

Katara rolls her eyes over and willingly follows. As her heavy steps plop in the many puddles under her feet, the waterbender wonders what could be so urgent for Zuko to need all of them so quickly. The only thing coming to her mind is Azula. Could Zuko have been informed of her location?

The bender steps inside one of the many side doors of the palace. Instantaneously maids crowd her, patting her face dry with towels and wringing her hair out into a bowl. Katara only sucks in half a breath before a maid is attempting to pull away her soaking top layer of clothing. Half of her bindings are already showing when she manages to push the maids off of her. She shoots them a polite smile and gently nudges the robe held out to her away. "I-I'm fine, I'll just den it out." She stutters while trying to calm the culture shock. Katara makes a quick getaway before any of them can resist.

Sokka's arm brushes against Katara's and she glances at him once they're around the corner. His wolf tale has sagged on his head. Droplets of water still hug his hair line and beneath his jaw. Part of his shirt is pulled open to expose half of his chest and he's missing a shoe. Sokka glances wildly around, terrified of another pack of attacking maids. "Did you see the how quickly they tried to yank my clothes off? That never happens in the Water Tribes." Sokka howls while eyeing around his shoulder. "Besides, that's for Suki's eyes and her eyes only." Katara cocks a brow at her older brother, a grimace of disgust on her face. Sokka takes a quick glance at his sister before realizing what was said. His face turns a new shade of red. "I mean, Suki would not approve of women undressing me." He grunts into his fist.

Katara smirks and desperately tries to hide it as they round another corner. "Right, because that's Suki's job and her's only.

"Exactly –wait! Hey!"

Katara only shrugs her shoulders innocently before quickly bending the water her body and evaporating it into the air. She hustles to fix her shirt before tugging the throne room door open. The smell of oil and smoke hits her nose instantly and the tribal girl swallows her disgust. Crackling orange flames line the platform that a single silhouette is perched high on. Three shadows sit lined on the ground before the Fire Lord's pedestal. Whispering voices like phantoms in the crackling silence sets the tone of the room to a lower hue. Everything is punctuated and serious, just as Katara's clicking footsteps are as she nears an open pillow on the floor. The waterbender falls into the cushioned surface and crosses her legs respectively.

On Katara's left, Suki sits perfectly, face stony and unreadable. To the right an Airbender sends her a half smirk. Katara bites her lip to hold back her bubbling grin.

Zuko begins to speak, his eyes burning with the flames at his feet. His eyes slowly glide over everyone as he speaks. "Two small Fire Nation villages have been-" He stops short when he see's Sokka, soaking and attempting to explain why his clothes are ruffled in a whispered voice to Suki. "Sokka, what happened to you?"

Sokka crosses his arms, annoyed. "You're stupid servants tried to undress me!" He cries, lip jutting out in a childish pout.

The Fire Lord blinks numerous times before deciding to let the matter go. "As I was saying. Two small fire nation villages have been attacked." Zuko's voice turns rough and cold as he tilts his head up. The flames set a powerful glow to the peaks of his face. His lips move in shadow as he speaks again. "Two villages, on different sides of the Nation, in two days and we have a suspect." Zuko leaves the name unsaid but everyone can hear it echoing off the walls.

Katara feels her stomach makes a lurching dip. Suki shoots her a nervous glance. Katara returns it ten-fold. "How is she moving so fast?" Aang asks, his hands gesturing around for a moment. "I mean, it's nearly impossible unless you have a strong air bison. No airship moves that fast."

Katara nods and focuses her eyes from Aang's glowing profile to Zuko's shadowed face. "I agree. There's no way they can move so fast. They must have some kind of muli-terrane animal."

The remainder of the group nods as they concur before Suki steps in. "Not to mention a small amount of elite fighters that can easily move without much question being asked." Every one nods in agreement.

Zuko shakes his head as a rumble of thunder leaks through the ceiling. "It doesn't matter, I've issued the man hunt for Azula and her team to begin. Once she's brought in I ask that you, Aang," The Avatar perks up. "take away her bending."

Aang gazes at his good friend for moment, completely abashed. "Wouldn't it make it easier on all of us to just take it away when we get our hands on her?"

Zuko's brows knit together. "That's what I'm saying. When my men bring her in, you'll take her bending away."

Toph grunts, interrupting Aang's future speech. All eyes land on her as she speaks loud and strong. Her gaze lands steady in front of her but her finger points accusingly at the Fire Lord. "You aren't honestly suggesting that we stay here?" She jabs a finger more violently in the air. "'Cause if you are then you're an idiot." Toph slumps back, a scowl pronouncing itself on her face.

Zuko straightens, his eyes attempting to stay calm. "That's exactly what I'm saying." He grits out, the flames around him flaring for a moment long enough to catch a glimpse of the puckered scar burnt across his eye.

"Why? If anybody should go after her and Yakone, it's us!" Aang exclaims, face contorting in annoyance.

"You're the Avatar, Aang! You are much too precious to waste! All of you are huge assets to this world! You can't just chase after any criminal!" Zuko screams patients drawn.

Sokka stands abruptly and gestures his boomerang at Zuko's chest. "First, Azula isn't just any criminal, she's a maniac that has no regard for human life! Second, what's with you? You've been treating us like children since Aang got his memories back! We aren't children; we practically won the war single handedly!" Sokka shouts, an angry pout formulating on his pursed lips. He crosses his arms tightly and grunts. Katara pinches the bridge of her nose at how, despite the previous statement, Sokka is acting very much like a child.

"We can't have another incident like the one at Uncle's shop! Aang can't be lost to us again! He needs to perform his Avatar duties!" Zuko fights back.

Aang stands with Sokka, his robes fluttering with the wind that pushes him up. "I can't do my duties when I'm locked away either." Surprisingly his voice is stable and calm, despite the twitch in his eyes that indicates he's greatly annoyed. "I'm to bring balance to the world. To do that I have to capture Azula and take her bending before she can come up with a clever plan to escape your men."

"I will not allow you to go after her." She is dangerous and lethal and will stop at nothing to destroy you." Zuko's voice slows to a steady pulsing rhythm as he attempts to keep his bubbling anger subsided.

Toph stands steadily beside Sokka, switches her weight from her left to right leg then back again, and crosses her arms stubbornly over her chest. "Look, Melon Head, we aren't incapable. We are stronger than ever. Stop treating us like fragile china. We can handle ourselves." She chimes sharply and leans forward on one foot with a prudent glare toward Zuko's chest.

The flames lick higher into the air for only a moment before they dim to nearly nothing. The darker, longer shadows trace along the walls reminds Katara of her small cold cell. She shutters and bites her inner cheek hard. Aang glances at Katara from the corner of his eye, focusing on her troubled features. Genuinely a tattooed hand falls sweetly atop her slender one.

"This is not in question. I will not allow you to go chasing after revenge." Zuko's voice is low and dangerous. It wobbles on the edge of collected and livid. Zuko's small globe like flames still merely glowing flare once before returning to the previous small size.

Katara swallows as she attempts to push down the sour taste rising up in her throat. "You think this is about revenge?" She evenly questions. Her fists ball, eyes cast enraged downward. "You seriously think this is a petty way of revenge?" Fierce blue eyes glint angrily at the Fire Lord as she raises her vision. "No, this isn't fueled by revenge. This is bigger than that. This is putting an end to the madness, to the pain and the loss. We know, you know, that Azula isn't going to stop until she gets her place on the throne. She's going to take out the world given the chance. Frankly, I'm not going to allow anyone else to sit through loss, and grieving, and sorrow for a murdered loved one, or a home, or a nation. This is bigger than you. This is bigger than me. But we can overcome it by working as a team. The best team there is. We need to hunt Azula down and do what it takes to be sure she doesn't destroy anyone else's lives. That's what it's about, not about our grudges. It's about the world, always has, always will." Katara doesn't realize she's standing up in a defensive posture until her ragged breathing from her passionate rant fades away.

The fire explodes high up from its dim state and remains dangerously unsteady there. Zuko's form is wavy and sloppy behind the flames. The wave of intense heat breaks across Katara's already flushed cheeks, provoking them to burn hotter. "It's out of the question! You will not be given aid by the Fire Nation. And if I'm to find out you have exited my palace grounds without my consent, you will be hunted down by me personally." Zuko growls, the flames slowly ebbing back to normal.

Suki catches Aang's eye, both exchange a knowing glance. Suki stands silently before turning to the side, ready to walk away. She throws Zuko a glance from the corner of her eyes. "You know what Zuko. I concur. We aren't ready for this quite yet. We are all rash and impatient which will only get us into trouble." She gives another piercing glance to Zuko, entangles her fingers together in front of her, and sends Aang a look through her lashes. A nearly unrecognizable mischievous smirk toys with her lips.

Aang sighs, a frown piercing his face. He runs a hand over his face, secretly hiding his momentary grin. Once his hand pulls away, his face is straight once more. "I guess Suki's right. Sorry we even bothered with the issue."

Katara finally picks up on the secretive understanding between Suki and Aang. She lets a shadow of a smirk show on her face. "Right, besides a man hunt for the Avatar led by you Zuko is just too much stress to handle." Toph doesn't even try to hide the burning smug look on her face as she says this.

Sokka looks around frantically. "Wait! What are you guys doing? What happened to fighting?" He exclaims wildly. "Why are we agr-" Katara clamps her hand over his loud mouth, a nervous smile forming as Zuko glares at her.

"Sorry, Fire Lord, Sokka doesn't understand that it's better to just stay safe." She feigns the apology. Sokka's muffled screams of protest try to pass Katara's hand guard to his words. However, Katara applies a painful amount pressure to his lips that makes him fall silent. "We'll be going now. Sorry about this." Katara apologizes while backing away.

Once the group is around a healthy amount of corners Katara pushes Sokka away and wipes her slobbery hand along her legs. "You're disgusting." She sneers and gazes at her hand.

"What was that about?" Sokka screams, ignoring Katara's comment. Aang claps his hand over Sokka's mouth.

"Sokka be quiet." The airbender sternly whispers. "It was to make Zuko think we weren't gonna leave. But because of your outburst he probably doesn't believe it."

Sokka blinks and places a finger to his bottom lip. "So we are leaving?"

Suki rolls her eyes with a heavy sigh. "Yes! Now go pack and get out of here as naturally and quickly as possible to Appa." She pushes him towards the direction him and Aang were supposed to sleep. Sokka stumbles over his feet before Aang hauls him away.

The girls make their way through the vast maze of long ominous corridors in hopes of escaping the palace as soon as possible.

* * *

Zuko sits seething in the throne room, fists balled tightly, flames unsteady at his feet. "Ritsuki," A male guard hidden in the shadows steps up, head bowed low, only exposing his straight nose and broad shoulders. "follow them."

Ritsuki nods his head as the loudest boom of thunder tears down the sky.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter Storms. Please review, fav, or follow! :) Thanks guys! **


End file.
